The Hidden Truth
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: What Kind of Truth will Mark unveil while lost.


**The Hidden Truth**

Mark was driving his silver Dodge truck down the icy roads somewhere in Massachusetts. He sighs as he sees nothing but tall grassy fields and trees. It was late at night and he had to get to his next destination in Connecticut. He knew he should have kept to the directions Glen gave him, but he thought maybe this short cut would get him there faster. Him and his dumb short cuts. He reached up and turned up the Ozzy tune that was playing on the radio. Mark knew he was getting tired and hopefully would come up upon a small town of some sorts soon. He rubbed his massive right hand over his face, trying to keep awake as he drove. He saw a small town come in the distance. He let out a deep sigh of relief for some food, fuel and maybe a few hours of sleep before getting back on the road.

As the town came closer to him, Mark had looked away for a moment to his cell phone ringing. Something caught his eye. A large black object darted out in front of his truck. Mark looked up quickly and slammed upon his brakes. He cut the wheel a bit to avoid whatever was in the road. The truck squealed as the tires burned upon the icy pavement for traction. Mark tried to gain control and cut off the road and stopped among the tall grass and a few inches from a huge Oak tree. He jolted as the truck stopped. He threw it into park and sighed as he tried to get himself back together. "What the hell was that?" He grumbled as he climbed out of his truck and stepped into the damp snow covered grass. His black work boots sunk into the snow mid way up his calves. His blue jeans soaked up the coldness and clung to his legs quickly. He sighed as he closed the truck's door, walked to the back end and looked to the road, where the object he was avoiding was suppose to be.

A huge, rottie size black dog with tan feet sits in the middle of the road. Mark stops and lifts a brow to the dog. "I nearly destroy my truck to avoid hitting a dog. Just wonderful." He grumbles. The dog's light brown eyes look to him as his pink tongue sits sticking out of his mouth as it pants. Mark leans against his truck to the dog, thinking 'This is too weird. Why would a dog be just sitting there in the middle of a road.' The dog stood up and wagged its tail as he trotted down the road and disappeared behind an old barn. Mark followed it and stopped as it disappeared into the darkness, near an old barn. Mark lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head in confusion. He shivers a bit as he closed his black leather jacket to keep the coldness of the night off of him. He was only wearing a black t-shirt under the jacket. Mark shrugged as he went to turn around and walk back towards his truck. He heard the dog barking from within the old, falling apart barn. Mark ignored the dog bark and started walking. The dog jumped out of the shadows and landed in front of Mark baring its teeth, growling and snarling. The fur upon the back of the dog's neck was standing on end and matted with something. Mark stopped and placed his hands up in front of him a bit. "Whoa there fella. I didn't hit you nor I don't mean to hurt you. What's wrong with you?" Mark looked closer at the dog. It had an old tattered discolored collar around its neck. The collar was at one time red. The dog lowered its lips back over its teeth, slowly settled down, sat down once again. It sat there shaking a bit.

Mark placed his hands upon his hips and chuckled to himself. "I never knew I was that scary to a huge dog." Mark stepped forward to start walking again, this time he couldn't, the dog stood up and growled at him once again. Mark lifted a brow to the dog and growled back. The dog growled louder as Mark got louder. Mark stopped and rolled his eyes. "What am I doing? I'm having a growling contest with a mutt." The dog stopped growling and ran past Mark, knocking him to the icy pavement. Mark sat up and looked around, ready to kill that mutt. He looked around and the dog was gone. Like it just vanished into the darkness.

Mark sighed as he slowly got to his feet and winced as he took a step. He looked down at his right knee, noticed his jeans were ripped and blood stained. He leaned down and placed a finger within the rip of his jeans. Came back with blood upon his finger tip. "Just ducky. I nearly crash and get stuck avoiding a stupid mutt. I ended up stuck and soaking wet and cold, now I got a gash in my knee. What else can go wrong?" He grumbles under his breath. He slowly hobbles his way back to his truck and climbs into the driver side. He closes the door and sits there. He sighs as he turns the key to start his truck. Nothing can't be heard, he tries it again. Nothing. He snarls as he slams his fist into the steering wheel. "Great. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and now my truck's dead. Just terrific." Mark shivered as he looked to the town he had just about a foot before he entered it.

The town looked deserted and run down. The years, elements and time had taken its toll upon the buildings appearances. He shivered at the very idea of staying around here, but he had no choice he was stuck. He shook his head and reached behind his seat and grabbed his duffle bag. "Well instead of sitting here beating my truck to death. Might as well try and find a phone, food and a place to sleep for tonight." He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He looked down at the passenger seat where his cell phone sat. He reached down, picked it up and went to use it. He looked at it again. The battery was dead.

He growled as he tossed it back onto the seat. "Perfect timing stupid battery." He grabbed his bag, opened the truck door and climbed out. He grabbed his keys and pocketed them in his front jacket pocket. He slams his truck door shut after locking in and trudges through the snow to the road, slowly walks down the side of it. He keeps a sharp eye out for that strange ass mutt. He hears a bark from some where as Mark stops and sees the dog once again. This time the dog is sitting near one of the buildings. His pink tongue wiggling up and down its bottom jaw panting. Mark growled and rolled his eyes at the dog. "Not you again. Haven't you cost me enough problems for one night." The dog sat there not moving, even though Mark said something to it. Mark lowered his head, shook it as he started walking up the road, towards the building the dog was sitting near. The dog stood up, walked in front of him and growled once again. Mark stopped and looked down at the dog, smirked and growled. The dog didn't back down. Mark went to walk around the dog this time. The dog lunged at him, knocking him to the ground again. Mark fell backwards as the dog jetted off towards the barn once again.

Mark growled and got to his feet quickly, grabbed his bag and ran off in sort of a hobble after the dog. "Come back here you damn mutt. I will show you that you don't knock over the dead man and get away with it." Mark slowed down as he approached the barn's front opened door that the dog must have snuck through. Mark approached the door and debated with himself, if he should pursue the dog any further. He looked up at the falling apart barn. "No way I'm going in there. I will get you later Fido." He smirked as he hobbled himself back towards the building. He stopped as the dog was now sitting in front of him. Mark stopped and snorted as he walked past the dog. This time the dog didn't growl, attack or nothing. Just followed Mark to the nearby building, like Mark was almost his master. Mark looked down and lifted a brow. "Now your friendly cause I threatened you huh." He shook his head and chuckled a bit as he approached the building.

 **Chapter 2**

He descended the porch stairs. The dog followed and sat down on the porch as Mark approached the door. The porch floor boards creaked and squeaked under Mark's feet. He looked around. The outside of the building which now he kind of figured is or was a house at one point, was falling apart. Paint was chipping and peeling. Boards were cracked, rotting and falling down. Cob webs sat in the corners of the porch rafters. An old rocking chair sat to the side in front of a dusty window. The chair looked in better condition than the house and porch did. The door was ajar as Mark approached it. He pushed the door open as he looked about. "Hello. Is anybody home?" He bellowed through the emptiness of the house. The dog stood up and walked in like he owned the joint. Mark stood there and watched him. "Well I guess you can lead the way." Mark stepped in off the porch onto plush carpeting. He could hear the difference. He shut the door behind him as he felt around for a switch or something. He found an oil lamp. He grabbed the lamp and sighed. "Alright I got a source for a light, but nothing to get it going." He felt around the counter and found a book of matches. He grabbed a match out of the book, struck it and lit the lamp. "Much better, now I can see what I'm doing or where."

The dim light of the lamp revealed the kitchen of the house he had entered. Not a spec of dust could be found nor dirt. He was standing upon a door mat. It was brown in color. The kitchen floors were floor tiles. They were lavender in color. The cabinets in a honey color type of wood. Mark lifted a brow. "I am impressed so far with this place." He moved the lamp about to see what else was about. He saw the dog sitting in the middle of the huge living room. He wiped his feet off on the mat and removed his boots. He picked them up into his hand, walked across the tile flooring in the kitchen to beautiful cherry wood flooring. It looked to be through out the rest of the house. He walked into the living room and stopped just a few feet in front of the dog. Mark smirked to the dog, held the lamp up and looked around the room. The room was completely furnished. But what got Mark confused was how clean it was inside like nothing was wrong and the outside could scary away the weakest at heart. The couch and sitting chair were plushed and not even worn. In front of the couch sat a fire place with wood stacked in a far corner. Mark approached the fire place and stacked some wood in and started a fire.

The place felt a bit drafty or unless it was him from being outside in the cold. The dog sat there and watched his every move, like he practically owned the place. Mark finished up and looked to the dog. "Something wrong there pup? I'm not going to hurt yah." The dog stood up and backed away from him, walked up a flight of stairs to the upper level above. Mark stood up and winced at the gash in his knee.

He decided he would follow the dog. He slowly and gingerly walked up the stairs with the lamp in one hand and his duffle bag in another. He reached the upper level and moved the lamp around so he could see. There were three rooms up here. He walked down the hallway and opened one door. It was a huge bathroom. Fit for a king. It had a huge tub that sat in the back near bay windows.

He walked in and looked around. He lifted a brow and shook his head. "I don't believe I'm seeing this. The outside could scare the living daylights out of anybody to not come in, but it looks this nice on the inside. Something's really odd about all of this." Mark rolled his eyes. "Great now I'm talking to myself." He sighed as he jumped and sighed deeply after he figured out it was his own reflection in a mirror above the sink. He was standing in front of. The sink top covered the whole hidden area for the sink with a cabinet underneath. The sink top was black marble. It was clean and neatly stacked lady's makeup on each side. Mark ran a hand through his long, auburn hair and took a step in more. He looked around the corner and saw a glass stall. He figured it was the shower. There were fuzzy, plush carpets sitting in front of the shower and the tub. The fixtures for the shower and tub were brass. He nodded as he looked to the bath tub. He never realized it now but it was full of water, like it was waiting for him to arrive. It steamed from the hot water within it. A clean dark gray towel sat on the side. Mark let his emerald green eyes look around as he slowly turned around. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was like the break down of his truck was meant to be.

He backed up and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. He stood there facing the door. "This is getting weirder and weirder." He sighed to himself as he turned around and saw the dog sitting in front of one of the doors. It lifted its paw and scratched at it. Mark walked down the hallway and opened the door. The dog walked right in and sat down, like it was showing Mark something. He poked his head in and looked around with the lamp in hand. The must have been the master bedroom. It was huge just like the bathroom. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room. Mark stepped in and stood there as he looked around. The bed was neatly made with the blankets pulled back with crisp white sheets. The blankets were black in color and looked absolutely tempting to him at this point.

A large chocolate brown dresser sat on the side. He looked at it oddly. The wood had carvings in it. He approached it slowly as he dropped his duffle bag to the floor. He moved the lamp up to the dresser as he took a look closer. He ran his massive left hand over the wood. There were carvings of motorcycles into the wood. "Nice piece of furniture. I could get use to this." He chuckled to himself as he stood up and sighed. "Even though this is getting weird. Might as well make the best of it for the night."

He stood straight back up to his full 6'10 near 7-foot tall height. The dog whined a bit to him. Mark looked to the dog and smirked. "Now what's your problem?" The dog trotted out of the room, down the hallway, laid itself down in front of the bathroom door. Mark leaned his head out the door and watched the dog. "About time you decided to take a break. I would be tired after giving me the run around too." He chuckled to himself as he leaned down and grabbed his duffle bag. He went to place it upon a wooden bench near the door. He looked up and saw a pair of silk pj pants sat upon the bed. He looked around and shivered a bit. "Now that's what I'm saying is service, but I didn't even see anybody come in here." He unzipped his duffle bag and left the bedroom back towards the bathroom. He stopped and looked down at the dog lying upon the floor. He shook his head as he opened the door. The dog lifted its head off the floor and looked up to Mark with its light brown eyes. Mark lifted a brow, but it seemed the dog was smiling at him. Mark ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. "I must be really tired. I swear that dog was just smiling at me." The dog stood up and walked into the bathroom and laid down in a corner and snorted a bit as it settled down once again.

Mark stepped into room and closed the door. He looked around and found that candles were surrounding the tub and were lit. A light scent of cinnamon and roses filled the room.

He scratched his head in confusion. "Those weren't there before." He shook his head and turned the oil lamp off and placed it upon the counter near the sink. He walked over to the tub, sat down on a nice wooden bench near the tub and sighed as he relaxed for a few minutes. He needed too. He looked to his knee, it had stopped bleeding, but it was sore as hell. He looked to the dog. The dog looked to him with its light brown eyes. "Yes you did this. You should have played football, well if you were human that is." The dog just lifted a brow, like it understood him. Mark stood up slowly, stretched out the kinks in his muscles, stripped out of his clothes and got into the tub. Sighing as the hot water hit his cold flesh and warmed him to the bone. He leaned back and outstretched his legs under the water. The tub was so huge that he could out stretch his legs all the way out straight. He winced as the hot water hit the gash upon his knee then settled down as he leaned his head back upon the side of the tub and closed his eyes, relaxing, getting lost in his thoughts.

 **Chapter 3**

Mark sighed deeply as the scented candles filled his nostrils heavily. He swore he felt a pair of delicate hands that were soft to the touch rubbing his shoulders. He leaned forward and moaned a bit. "That feels really good." His head slumped as the hands traveled down from his shoulder to his upper arms and back to his shoulders once again. Mark knew he was in heaven, so he thought. The delicate hands had traveled down his back hitting every sore and kink in his muscles. He placed his hands upon the sides of the tub to make sure he didn't fall forward into the water. He moaned as he relaxed more and more with each touch. The hands slowly left his back and pushed him back gently against the back of the tub. Mark was very intrigued into this pleasurable torture. The hands returned once again, but this time they were massaging his arms, one at a time.

The hands knew every spot that he needed a workout. All the way down to his wrists and hands and back all the way back up to his shoulders. His body shivered under the touches that were upon his skin. He couldn't believe how he felt. He felt so more relaxed and in heaven than anywhere else he has been before.

The touches continued upon his chest. They slowly and gently took him to new heights. Mark slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he heard a slight giggle. The giggle caught his ears. It was a sweet gentle giggle from a young lady he thought. He slowly straightened his head out and looked to where the hands were suppose to be. There was nothing there. Mark jumped up and out of the tub and grabbed the towel. "What the hell is going on here?" The giggling was heard once again and then faded out. Mark backed away from the tub, sat down on the bench nearby and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I swear I must be over tired. I'm losing my mind. I swear there was a lady massaging me. She knew every spot where it needed it." He shivered at the thought. "No way, it wasn't a ghost. No way I don't believe that." The dog lifted its head and looked to him with its head cocked to the side. Mark caught the dog staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "What are you looking at?" He sighs. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a dog. Like it really knows what I'm talking about." He shakes his head as he dries off and wraps the towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom, down the hallway to the bedroom. The dog slowly gets up, stretches itself and follows Mark. Mark walks over to the bed, seats himself, grabs the silk pj pants and looks to them. He removes the towel from around his waist and puts the silk pants on. They fit just right and snug around his waist and a bit of room around his legs and all. He walked over to his duffle bag and grabbed a few things and walked back to the bathroom. He entered and finished up his bath.

He finished up in the bathroom and hobbled back to the bedroom. He entered the room and closed the door. The dog was sitting in front of the bed, like he was guarding or waiting for Mark to return. He placed the items he used in the bathroom back into his duffle bag and took out an old bandana, walked over to the bed and sat upon it. The bed was so big when he sat down his feet were about an inch off the floor. He rolled up his right pant leg and looked to the gash upon his knee. It looked worse than before. "I owe you dog for this." He sighed as he tied the bandana around the gash, to keep from bleeding all over the place. He swung his legs upon the bed.

Mark lied down and stared at the ceiling. He lifted himself up to his elbows and looked around the room. He just realized there was a fire place in the room on the left hand side of the bed and a roaring fire was lit in it, warming up the room and giving off dim light to the room. He shook his head and laid back down upon his back and stared at the ceiling. The dog walked over to the fire and laid itself down curling up to keep warm. Mark watched the dog then sighed and closed his eyes once the dog settled down. He didn't realize he was slowly falling asleep. The crisp white sheets moved up towards him and covered him snuggly about mid chest. Then the blanket followed. Mark yawned as he slowly fell it seemed like almost an eternal sleep. If never dawned on him that the sheet and blanket moved itself and covered him. He was too tired and comfortable to care at this point as sleep finally took him over.

 **Chapter 4**

A few hours later, Mark woke up with a startle. He didn't move cause those same soft hands were back this time they were rubbing his midsection, continuing where they left off in the tub. He felt numb and wanted to move, but something had him pinned. He heard a soft, sweet voice in his ear. "Don't be afraid. I'm only here to help you out in return for yours." The hands continued their massaging torture. Mark closed his eyes and moaned a bit at how good it felt. The hands slowly traveled down to his thighs as he heard a slight giggle from the same sweet voice. The hands rubbed the inside of his thighs and spread apart his legs a bit. Mark cleared his throat of the breath he had caught in his throat as those same hands started to caress his erection he was having. The hands were slow but nimble at the same time. He had never been stroked like this before in his entire life. It felt like the hands knew what he loved and how to handle him. It was totally mind blowing.

He started to move as the hands picked up their pace. He moaned and started to pant as he felt himself about to jump over the edge. The hands stopped and rubbed down his thighs to his knees. The hands rubbed the soreness out of each knee, like they knew what his mind was thinking. The hands left his knees down to his calves. The hands were soft gentle they felt like feathers upon his muscles. Mark was lost in the feeling it gave him. It made him feel like he was floating in the clouds, almost on air. The caressing hands finished with his feet and left him. Mark sat up quickly and looked around. "I swear I thought I heard a voice once again with those hands." He shook his head, thinking that he had completely lost his mind. He winced as he tried to move. The gash in his knee was sore as hell. He sighed a bit as he looked to the sleeping dog in front of the glowing embers of the fire, snoring away. He smirked. "I wish I was catching some sleep like you right now." He ran a hand through his hair and laid back down in the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and just laid there as thoughts ran through his mind, along with the sweet voice's words that were whispered into his ear. He was wondering what the words meant. "Helping me in return for mine. I don't get it. Maybe I was just dreaming." He whispered to himself. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

It felt like some time later, maybe or maybe not. He felt something down upon his legs once again. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his legs. He saw the covers down near his leg lift up off and took the form of a lady. Mark didn't move he was frozen stiff at the sight. The lady was hunched over and looking at him, he could tell by the blanket. The lady was very well built in the shoulders and had a good-looking body, for what the blanket could show. The soft giggle could be heard once again. Mark could feel his erection starting to come to life once again. He moaned as a soft warm breath could be felt upon it. He thought he was going to lose it right then and there. Mark thought he was losing his mind, but it felt so real and looked so real. Then a warm, moist mouth came around his hard erection.

He moaned loudly and gripped the pillow behind his head at the torture of this magnificent mouth was doing to him. The feeling was of a lady bobbing her mouth up and down his erection, treating it like it was a lollipop. The sensation of teeth raking against his flesh sent chills up his spine and gave him goose bumps. Mark couldn't stand the torture he was in. The torture felt so professional and something beyond what has ever happened to him before. He thought he was having an erotic dream, but it was as real as he was. The lollipop game continued and picked up pace. He couldn't resist but he started moving his hips in correspondence to the torture. The soft hands were placed upon his hips to keep him from moving. He growled at this restriction. He couldn't help himself anymore. He thrashed about as he started to pant. He had finally lost it as he felt himself pumping out his seeds into the moist mouth around his tip. He emptied himself and relaxed as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He coughed a bit as he finally got his breath back. "That was so god damn fantastic." He sighed out loud. He looked down as the blankets settled back down upon his legs. He tried to move but his knee kept him still once again. He sighed deeply once again as he laid there and got his breath back. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'If that wasn't torture, I don't know what is now.' As soon as he got his composure back sleep over came him once again. This time it was a blissful sleep.

 **Chapter 5**

Mark tossed and turned under the covers of the bed. Dreadful dreams filled his mind. He growled as he tossed and turned more and more.

**Dream Sequence**

Mark stands in the bedroom, almost feeling like he's floating on air. He looks around. Everything is the same, except the dog that was sleeping upon the floor is missing along with his duffle bag and things by the door upon the bench. He felt confused as sounds of a struggling woman could be heard from down the hallway, behind a closed door that he had seen earlier but never went to investigate. He slowly made his way down the dim lit hallway as he followed the noises. A loud, booming voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Mark couldn't make out the words. They were mumbles mostly. The door flew open quickly. Mark stepped away very quickly to not be seen. A squat, fat man that probably stood about 5'7 in height came walking out and slammed the door. He stood there facing the door. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black work boots. He was bald and wore a small gold loop in his left ear. Mark stood in the shadows and watched the gentleman for a bit. The man turned around and started walking towards him. The front of him and his hands were covered in some kind of red substance. Mark stood there and couldn't move. The man walked right through him. Mark watched him in shock and shook his head. 'He can't see me nor hurt me? This is too weird' he thought to himself as he watched the man walk to the bedroom and grab his black leather jacket and walk down the hallway once again and down the stairs. Mark could hear the dog barking from somewhere outside.

Mark moved quickly to the bedroom and up to the nearest window. He watched as the gentleman hit the dog in the dim moonlight. The dog lunged at him and sunk its teeth into the man's forearm. Mark could hear the guy yell as he wiggled and swung the dog around. The dog wouldn't let go. The dog finally gave up after awhile. He let go of the guy's arm and ran off into the tall grassy field. The guy slowly got to his feet and ran off into the night. Mark backed away from the window and listened to the dead silence that had hit the massive house. That sent shivers down Mark's spine and made his stomach turn. He moved slowly down the hallway and saw the gentleman's foot prints of his work boots upon the floor. They were also done in a red substance. He approached the closed door and took a deep breath. His hands felt sweaty and clammy. His mind was going a million miles an hour of what could of happen to the woman that he heard struggling and screaming before the man came out of the room. He placed his hand upon the door knob. He could grasp objects and such, but not be seen nor touched by others. This was way too weird for him to understand. A strange stench caught his nose as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He opened the door a crack. The room was lightly lit with the moonlight.

The walls were painted a light yellow color, but something caught his eye more, the same red substance that was on the gentleman, the floor was splattered upon the wall. Mark closed his eyes and swallowed hard as the stench came stronger to him.

He thought for a moment then he figured out what the stench was and slowly opened the door as the full view came into view. Mark gasped and stumbled backwards out the door. He couldn't believe what he saw. The moon light lit the room more to his eyes. The whole room was covered with the red substance. The walls, floor, the white throw rugs and such drenched with it. Like someone went haywire with red paint. His eyes traveled to the huge bed that sat in the middle of the room. The blanket was one light blue, had the most of the red substance upon it, heavily some puddles in some areas. There was a bulge in the middle of the bed. Mark gulped as he finally realized what had happened to the woman he heard before. Mark took two steps forward as he grabbed the knob of the door, but it seemed to want to lure him into the room, so he could see what was in the bed. He didn't want to. Not one bit at this point.

**End**

Mark sat up very quickly in a cold hard sweat. He was breathing heavily and looking around. The dog jumped and barked a bit as he looked to Mark. Mark slowly got his breath back and his heart slowed down. The dog got up to its paws and walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down looking at Mark. Mark looked down at him and shook his head. "This is getting way too weird. Mutt you know something that I don't? Don't you?" The dog tilted his head to the side and whined a bit. Mark leaned back against the head board and ran a hand through his damp hair. He finally got himself back together and laid back down upon the bed. Mark's eyes traveled to the dog once again and tapped the bed for the dog to lay upon the bed with him. The dog jumped up and lies down next to Mark's leg and sighs almost and relaxes.

Mark lays his massive left hand upon the dog's head and looks to him. "If you and the walls of this house could talk, then you could tell me what I just saw was just a dream and hopefully not for real." Mark sighed as he finally settled back down and just laid there and stared at the ceiling. He could hear the wind outside howling, like a lost soul has not been put to rest. Mark cleared his throat a bit as he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, dawn was slowly starting to break upon the sky once again.

 **Chapter 6**

Mark slowly opened his eyes to the howling of the wind outside the window. He ran a hand over his face and sighed as he slowly sat up and stretched out a bit. "What a weird night I had. I better get going, if I wanna make the show in Connecticut." He swung his legs over the side and gritted his teeth to pain running up his right leg and back down again. He placed both hands around the bandana tied around his knee under the pants. He slowly stood up and looked to the bed. The dog was lying there, now there was nothing. He heard the click clack of nails hitting the wood. It was the dog. It came walking back in and sat down near the doorway of the bedroom. Mark stretched himself and slowly walked over to his duffle bag and rummaged through it for some clothes. He picked out a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a sleeveless jean shirt. Mark looked down to the dog. It looked back up at him as it stood back up and wagged its butt at him. Mark leaned his hand out and patted the dog upon the head as he hobbled walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

He exited the bathroom dressed and headed downstairs. The dog was no where to be found at this moment. He slowly descended the stairs to the living room. The fire had burned out in the fire place. He shrugged it off and slowly walked into the kitchen. A plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, with coffee was sitting on an oak kitchen table. He looked around and there was the dog again. It was sitting near the table like it was waiting for Mark to show up and eat the breakfast. Mark rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He lowered his hands and looked again. He wasn't. He walked over and seated himself in the purple satin plushed chair and dung into the food. It felt good to get a hot meal into him. He sighed and leaned back against the chair once he finished, stood up, placed the dishes into the sink, thought about doing them after he went to see about his truck. He slowly walked over to the door and slipped his work boots on, kneeled down and tied them both securely and grabbed his jacket. He walked out the door. Mark held the door open for the dog to follow. The dog walked with a stride as he joined Mark outside.

Mark flipped his coat collar up as the wind caught a chill right down the back of his neck. It gave him the chills right away. He wasn't dressed for this weather and he knew he should have been. He walked off the pouch and looked to where his truck was suppose to be. It wasn't where he left it last night. He sighed and looked around through the falling snow. He didn't see it anywhere. He looked down to the dog. The dog looked up to him with its head tilted to the side and whined a bit. The dog took off barking. Mark shrugged and followed him the best he could.

The dog ran over to the broken down barn and entered through the broken down barn door. Mark stopped as he approached the barn and peered in through a crack through the door. There was his truck. Mark opened the door enough to slide through and dusted the snow off of himself as he walked across the dirt floor of the barn. His truck was safe and out of the snow at least. He looked around and whistled for the dog. The dog was nowhere to be found at the moment. Mark approached his truck. Something was odd about it when he went to approach it. It had been broken into. He sighed and grumbled as he opened the dented door and looked through his truck. The radio was ripped out of the dashboard, his cell was no where to be found in the truck nor his CDs. Mark felt his temper starting to flare as he slammed the truck door closed and kicked a nearby support beam, to take some frustration out of himself. "This is just great. My truck doesn't work and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. I can't even get a hold of Vince or anybody to tell them I'm all right. And to top it all off, only living soul around here besides me is a mutt." He shook his head in disgust.

He knew he was stuck and he had to make the best of it for now. He went through his truck and found his other bag with some things to do in it. He closed the truck door and walked out of the barn. The dog came running out and nearly knocked Mark to the ground. Mark kept his balance as the dog ran circles around him. Mark watched him and thought the dog had lost its mind. The dog stopped and leaned its front end into the snow and left its butt in the air and growled at Mark. Mark looked to the dog and lifted a brow. "I suppose you wanna play? Alright..." Mark placed the bag down upon a nearby rock and went and chased the dog through the falling snow. The dog growled as he jumped up and tried to tackle Mark down. But Mark took the dog down instead gently into the snow. He threw some upon the dog as the dog thrashed about trying to fight Mark off. Mark let the dog up and slowly got to his feet. He shivered a bit. He knew the cold in the air and the wind was getting to him. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the house to get warmed once again. The dog watched him as he walked. Mark could feel his knee more now than before. He knew he should never have horsed around, but it felt good to feel like a kid again.

He slowly descended the stairs of the porch and knocked some of the snow off of his pants, boots and jacket before walking into the house. He whistled for the dog. The dog ran up and shook the snow off of its back and walked into the house. Mark closed the door and placed his bag upon the floor against the cabinets, removed his boots and put them to the side. He removed his jacket as he walked into the living room. A fire was roaring in the fire place. He placed his jacket near the fire to dry and stood there and felt some of the warmth radiating into his body. He shivered a bit and headed upstairs to change. The dog watched him and then followed. He felt concerned for the man that had been taking care of him. He ran up the stairs and stopped after he saw the tall giant lying upon the floor in the doorway of the bedroom. The dog walked over and licked his face and nudged him. The man didn't respond. The dog growled and stood back as a voice told him to do so. The dog sat in the hallway as Mark's body was lifted off the floor and floated through the air into the bathroom.

The dog followed as the faucet in the tub started to run water into the tub. The water steamed as it filled the tub up. Mark was placed upon a nearby bench gently and held upright. Mark slowly opened his eyes and shook his head to get his wits back about him. He looked to the dog and lifted a brow as he felt the soft, gentle hands from last night upon him. He thought he was dreaming again. He shivered and felt pain run through his knee. It came back to him now. His knee gave out and he hit the floor. He had hit his head off the door knob as he fell, then everything went black. Now he's sitting on a bench next to the tub as it's filling with hot water for a bath. He heard a gentle voice in his ear. "Just relax I will take care of you. You need to get warm before you become ill." Mark knew the voice was right and sat there. The gentle hands helped him removed his soaked shirts and toss them to the floor, then his jeans and boxers.

Mark felt weak and looked down to his knee. It was really black and blue and the gash didn't look good to begin with. It looked worse. He knew he had infection starting probably and didn't know how he was going to take care of it in this old house. He didn't have any first aid things with him in his bags. He knew an old house like this wouldn't have things like that around here. The hands helped him into the tub after turning the water off and settled him into the water. His nostrils got filled with the scents of vanilla and roses. The scents helped him relax as the hot water warmed his body. He leaned his head back and relaxed as he sighed deeply. The dog lay down near the bathroom door, like he was guarding Mark against anybody or anything that came through that door. Mark looked over to the dog and lifted a brow. "How did you get in here..." He shrugged. "Never mind, I rather have the company." He sat there in the bath tub and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. I don't even know your name dog.. You need one." Those same soft hands started to rub his shoulders and spoke into his ear. "That's my dog. His name is Arian." Mark lifted a brow to the voice and nodded. "Hey boy, your name Arian?" The dog lifted its head and barked at Mark. He nodded. "I guess we found your name out. Sick of calling you Fido or mutt." He chuckled as he got lost in the relaxation of the massaging hands upon his shoulders and the scents that surround him from the water. He sighed as relaxation ran through him and dozed off.

 **Chapter 7**

Mark slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. He jolted up and winced at his knee. He was in bed in a pair of cotton black sweat pants. His right pant leg was rolled up to above his knee and his knee was propped up on a pillow and bandaged correctly. He settled back down after he realized he was taken cared of. He didn't know where he was or who put him in here. He knew from a lot of people he was a heavy, big guy. Whoever placed him here was strong enough to do so. He heard a click clack noise, looked over and saw Arian walking over to the roaring fire in the fire place, laying down with a snort as he settled down.

The dog looked to Mark with his light brown eyes as his ear twitches and stands up quickly and growls a bit and runs out of the room. Mark sits up quickly and watches Arian run out of the room like he just got kicked out for no reason. "I wonder what's up with him." Mark shrugs and sees his bag upon the night stand. He reaches for it and brings it onto the bed. He opens it and starts going through it for a book of his. He finally pulls out a black colored book. It's medium in size. He opens it and settles down to read for a bit. He places the bag upon the night stand in case he does doze off, he wouldn't sleep upon his bag. He never heard Arian come back and lay back down. Mark was too intrigued into the book. Next thing Mark had fallen asleep with the book in his lap.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark's standing and looking around the hallway of the house. This time all the walls are white in color, almost looking like a psycho ward, without the padded walls. All the furniture is the same but the walls and floors are white. He hears the struggles of a woman once again. He walks towards the bedroom doorway and listens as he follows the noises. He stops as he sees the door's ajar. He slowly walks and stands in front of the door. Like he's in slow mo. The red substance is back once again, but this time hand prints are all over the door, like someone took red finger paint and decided to decorate like a little kid with their hands. But the hands prints were not of a child, but of an adult. Mark looked down at the floor. The boot tracks were back, but they were darker in color of the red. He backed away as he looked to himself. He had the clothes on of the gentleman he saw in his dream last night. He looked to his hands and saw they were covered in the red substance. He had taken the spot of the gentleman who kicked the dog and everything. But why was this happening. Mark wiped his hands upon the shirt to get his hands clean, cause he knew he was innocent and not the one who made the mess. The stuff wouldn't come off. Not even making a mark upon the shirt. He looked to the shirt more closely. There were tears in the material, like nails did them. Mark was now getting very confused.

He knelt down to a nearby foot print and placed his finger in the red substance. It felt sticky, almost like paint, but it was too thin. He stood back up and the stench from before engulfed his nose. It smelt like rotting flesh. This was getting weirder and weirder to him and he knew this was all leading to something but what. He had to think about this. Just like putting a puzzle together. He shook his head; there weren't enough pieces to put it together yet. He knew he had to go back into the room before him. His heart was racing a million miles a minute within his chest cavity. He didn't want to go but he must see. He places his hand upon the door. Before he pushes it open he peeks through the crack in the door.

The red substance was smeared all over the place. Some white peeked through but it was everywhere. Mark knew he would be seeing that once again. It looked like a slaughter's house slaughter room. The stench got stronger as he got closer to the door. He slowly pushed open the door. The whole room was white in color. Furniture, walls everything. The red substance was everywhere except for the ceiling. Mark looked up. There were splatters in a few spots on the ceiling, so that means its everywhere. Mark gulped hard trying to keep his lunch down. It looked like a slaughter house gone totally wrong. The substance was everywhere. He looked to the bed. Once there were white sheets and a nice fluffy white blanket. The blanket was upon the floor almost completely off the bed. It sat in a huge puddle of the red substance as it dripped off the foot board of the bed. The blanket was soaked itself. Mark closed his eyes for a moment to get his composure back before he continued to look at the horrific sight. He opened his eyes once again and followed the blanket with his eyes. The sheets with just soaked to the bone with it. "What the hell happen in here? A slaughter gone wrong or something?" He whispered to himself. He looked to the sheets harder. The sheets took on the form of something. Mark couldn't figure it out. It was getting a bit fuzzy for his vision. He rubbed his eyes and looked closer. He had finally caught something that wasn't what he had in mind of seeing. Mark had stepped back as fast as he could without loosing his footing.

**End**

Mark tossed and turned, shot up out of bed and breathed heavily. He looked around quickly as he slowly caught his breath. Everything was back to normal. He runs a hand through his hair as his heart beat slowly comes back down to normal, not ready to break through his ribs. Arian barked a bit as he lifted his head up and looked to Mark with his light brown eyes. He got up and walked over to the man and placed his front paws up on the side of the bed and licked Mark's hand. Trying to tell him he's safe and nothing won't hurt him. Mark sighed as he finally got his breath back and wiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead and patted Arian's head. "It's all right boy. I'm fine. Just had a nightmare that's all."

Arian laid his head between his paws and lifted both brows with his eyes to Mark and jumped up on the bed, laid down next to him as Mark settled back down again. Mark laid there and stared at the ceiling as the dog laid his head upon Mark's chest and stared at him. Mark looked to him and lifted his left hand and scratched him behind the ear. "Don't give me that look. It looks like your looking at me like I'm crazy or something." Mark chuckles to himself as he closes his eyes and relaxes once again. He slowly drifts off as the dog watches him with his light brown eyes. Like he's putting Mark back to sleep with his eyes. Mark slowly drifts off back to sleep. As he does so his left hand goes limp from the dog's ear and lies upon the dog's back. Arian lies there and closes his eyes once he knows Mark is back to sleep. He falls into a light sleep himself with his head still on Mark's chest.

 **Chapter 8**

Mark opened up his eyes to greet the light that came in the window. It was daylight, but a dreary daylight at that. He slowly sat up and winced at his sore knee. It was worse than before. He looked to the sleeping Arian beside him. Mark couldn't help but smile at the sleeping dog. He threw the blankets and sheet back, slowly lowers his foot to the floor. He applied pressure to it and took it off again. He regretted ever doing it. Pain shot through his whole entire leg. He looked out the window between the shade and curtain. He could see snow falling still with the sound of the howling wind.

Mark sighed as he saw the weather outside. "I guess I'm stuck here until the weather passes. No use in driving in bad weather, anyways my truck's in no shape to drive right now. First things first, I got to get that truck repaired and get my knee looked at by a doctor, but that could be miles from here. This town looks deserted really." His eyes travel to the dog. "Well except you my friend." He'd forgotten about the dog being around when he was driving and almost killed him. He shook his head as he stood up and kept his weight off his right knee. That was pretty difficult for him. He placed his hands upon a nearby wall so he wouldn't fall over. He needed to keep moving or he would stiffen up. Mark went to take a step and felt his head swimming. It felt like he was recovering from a night of hard drinking. He felt terrible as his body shook. He stepped back and seated himself back upon the bed. "What's happening to me? Why all of a sudden do I feel like I'm hung over?" He swung his legs slowly back onto the bed as he placed his badly sore knee upon the pillows and lied back down. Arian awaken and lifted his head and looked to Mark. He whined a bit and laid his head upon Mark's chest. He could see Mark wasn't looking good at all. He sniffed down at his right knee. He growled at it and knew something Mark didn't.

Mark looked to Arian, sort of confused and shook his head trying to get rid of the sick feeling. He couldn't shake it. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Arian pulled the covers back over him. Arian stood up, jumped off the bed and walked off out of the bedroom. Mark sighed slightly as he tried to relax. The sick feeling in his stomach made him not want to do nothing. Only thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep was the click clack of Arian's nails against the wooden floors.

 **Chapter 9**

Arian came walking back in and looked to the big man lying upon the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed as he felt his master walk by him and up onto the edge of the bed. He whined a bit as a soft voice spoke to him. "It's alright Arian. You're a good boy to have came and gotten me." Arian sat there and panted a bit as the blankets moved by themselves off of Mark's right knee. Mark never moved nor flinched. He was out cold. The dog tilted his head as he watched his master. Mark's knee moved by itself off of the pillow gently. The bandage became loosen then discarded to the floor. The dog walked over and sat on the empty side of the bed and placed his front paws up on the side of the bed as he watched. The sweet, soft voice came once again. "You were right Arian again. This man's knee has a bad infection. I can do what I can but nature will have to take its course. We will have to care and help him through the worse of it until he's back on his feet." Arian whimpered a bit and snorted, like he agreed to the deal.

Mark was lifted off the bed like he was nothing. He floated through the air to the bathroom. He was placed upon the floor gently. The tub faucet turned itself on and started to fill the tub. Arian pushed off the bed and followed Mark's body towards the bathroom and laid outside of the door. Mean while in the bathroom, the water turned itself off. Slowly Mark's sweats came off and laid themselves over the nearby bench. Mark moaned as he slowly started coming around. He was lifted into the tub and laid into the water very gently. Mark slowly opened his eyes as he finally figured out he was in the tub. He leaned his head up quickly and winced as the water hit his knee. He cursed out loud and lifted his knee out of the water. He leaned his head back and sighed. "That wasn't smart." He growled to himself and looked around. "How did I get here?" He was very confused.

A soft voice spoke to him out of nowhere. "I brought you in here after Arian came and told me you were ill. You needed help so I came to take care of you." Mark rubbed his tired eyes and looked around and thought he was crazy. He leaned his head back as his stomach turned. He felt worse than before. "Take it easy M'Lord. I will take care of you. You will be back on your feet soon. I promise." Mark nodded a bit as he relaxed. He felt the soft hand upon his bad knee, caressing it and making it feel better. It felt better than it has. The hands had to be of a female. They felt, small almost petite. Slim fingers, but not too slim that they are twigs. The skin feels soft upon his skin, almost like a newborn's skin. Mark moaned and then slowly passed out again into the sleepless abyss.

"Just sleep M'Lord, you're safe in my presence and of my boy." She giggled as she finished up with his bath. Mark got lifted out of the tub and into some fluffy midnight blue towels. Dried him down and got him into some clean sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. Mark was lifted up and flown into the bedroom and placed in front of the fire, to keep warm with a thrown blanket while the bed was changed. Arian stood up and out of the way, followed Mark into the bedroom and laid down next to him. "Good boy Arian. You keep M'Lord warm and safe." The voice whispered as the blankets were placed back upon the bed with some crisp, clean, white sheets. His right pant leg had been rolled up and taped up to keep off the wound, so it could heal. Mark was lifted off the floor and onto the bed. He right knee was propped up with two pillows. Arian watched as he was covered up and left to rest. His knee was lifted once more for a clean bandage and some medicine put on it. Mark moan a bit as he relaxed in the bed and pain from his knee might have been part of why also. The soft hands massaged the muscles around his right knee to make sure of no stiffness. Mark relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Chapter 10**

Over the next few days Mark had slept the whole time. Arian stuck by him and kept a touch upon Mark to let him know he was there. Mark was sweating as beads of it ran down his forehead. A white hand towel was placed upon his forehead to dry it. "He has a fever Arian. His body's dealing with the toxin that has been brought into his body through his knee. I know he can fight it off, he's strong and healthy before this." The soft voiced whispered to the dog. Arian whined and laid his head between his paws as he laid upon the bed next to a restless sleeping Mark. Meanwhile Mark was fighting for his life practically, but he was caught up in something he wanted out of very quickly.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark was running through the snow outside away from Arian. He was snapping his jaws, just grazing his jeans. He jumped up into a nearby tree and climbed up very quickly and sat there. He was once again in the man's body. Seeing what he saw and feeling what he was feeling. It was all too weird to Mark. He took a few branches and such and threw it at the dog. After awhile Arian took off back towards the house. Mark settled down in the tree for a while. The chill started to come over his body from the chill in the air. He jumped down and took off?.

The next thing he knew it he was floating within the hallway upstairs of the house once again. Arian was nowhere to be seen nor heard. He was a few feet away from the open door of the mysterious red dyed, so he thought it was at first it was dye, room. He knew right off the bat what it was. But wanted to make sure he was right before he came to conclusions. He approached the opened door once again and faced the same situation as before. He swallows hard and fought for the sick feeling he was having deep down in the pit of his stomach. His feet seemed to take a few steps on their own into the room. The stomach turning stench came flooding into his nostrils. He had almost lost control of his stomach at that time, but he didn't. He let his eyes wander about the room. A dripping sound caught his attention. He looked to the front of the bed to the right side. The red substance was dripping upon the wooden floor. 'That is the source of the dripping but what's the source of the substance' he wondered. He slowly stepped forward once again and looked to the bed before him. This time he realized the sheets took on a form, but nothing he couldn't recognize right away. It was like trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle without all the pieces in front of you yet. Mark took a few more steps to the right side and turned and faced the bed. Something was sticking out from under the sheets. He moved one more step closer and took a long, hard good look closer. He fell backwards after he recognized what it was..

** End Dream Sequence **

Mark fell off the bed and onto the floor. He laid there on his back as he breathed heavily. Arian picked up his head quickly, stood up and looked down at Mark with his head tilted as he whined. Mark laid there and slowly got his breath back. Realized he was back in the house safe and sound. He ran his hands over his face and sighed deeply. "It was just a dream. Thank god, but why did it feel so real to me?" He whispered to himself. He looked up to Arian and sighed. "I'm alright boy. I just lost my balance that's all." Mark chuckled to himself as Arian jumped off the bed, stood next to Mark and licked his face gently. Mark chuckled more. "Stop that tickles now." Arian stood there as Mark slowly got back into bed with Arian's help.

Mark felt the hands upon him once again helping him to put his knee up and lay back down. Arian walked around and jumped back up on the bed and settled down next to Mark once again. The soft hands disappeared as quickly as they had came. Mark sighed deeply as he slowly got himself back together in his mind. His heart finally stopped pounding against his ribs and went back to normal. Mark laid there for a while and thought about the dreams that kept occurring. He knew they were trying to tell him something, but what could it be. They fit together and were trying to give him a message. He knew something was wrong around here, but he didn't know what. He yawned as he fell back to sleep lost in his thoughts.

 **Chapter 11**

Arian opened his eyes and looked to the sleeping giant next to him. He lifted his head up and laid there and stared at him. He was wondering what this man was doing here and if he would help out or not. He was hoping he would, but he wouldn't get his hopes up and be put down once again. He slowly lifted himself up to his paws and jumped off the bed. He made sure not to wake the sleeping giant. He knew he needed his sleep. He wandered out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He stopped at the closed door and sniffed at it. He whined and pawed at the door. He knew what was in there and he wanted in. But he knew he wouldn't be able too. He walked on down the stairs to the kitchen as things were cooking upon the stove top and in the oven. He walked into the kitchen as the same soft voice greeted him. "There you are Arian. I was wondering when you were going to come down." Arian sat down as his ear lifted up and wiggled. He leaned his head in as he felt the gentle hand scratching him behind the ear. Arian settled down, once the scratching stopped. He sighed deeply inhaling the great smells of cinnamon and apples that had filled the air. It mixed with the smells of chicken, potatoes and something else he couldn't figure out, but it smelt great to him. Unfortunately he knew whom it was for and it wasn't for him. "Don't worry you get a little Arian, but M'Lord needs to eat, keep his strength up, if he wants to get better." Arian wagged his butt a bit as his stub of a tail wagged to her answers.

Mean while upstairs, Mark slowly opened his eyes and yawned loudly as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. He looked straight up at the ceiling and slowly sat up. He winced a bit, his knee still bothered him, but it wasn't as bad as before. He leaned his back against the head board with a pillow behind him and grabbed the book he was reading a few nights ago and opened it to his book marked place and started reading once again. The click clack sound caught his attention as he finished the sentence he had started and looked up from his book and saw Arian walking into the bedroom. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. A tray came floating into the bedroom and placed itself in his lap. He put the book to the side and looked at the food upon the plate. "Someone was reading my mind." He looked to the dog. He tilted his head and looked innocent. The soft voice spoke. "I knew you would be hungry, so I thought I would make you something to eat. I made dessert for later." Mark knew he wasn't alone anymore. He felt comfortable, cause he knew he wasn't in any danger what so ever. He nodded with a small smile upon his lips as he dung into the mound of food upon the plate before him. Arian sat there and watched him engulf the plate of food. He knew he was hungry, but Arian thought he was bad sometimes. He was wrong at this point.

Mark finished up the meal and leaned back as the tray left his lap and headed out of the room and downstairs. He yawned a bit as he slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. He was stiff in his knees, especially the right one and walked to grab some clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. Arian followed him and sat down outside the bathroom door until Mark returned. Arian turned his head towards the noises downstairs of dishes being cleaned up in the kitchen. The bathroom door opened and out walked Mark. He wore light blue tight jeans, a jean shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was bare foot of course. He made his way downstairs after going back to the bedroom for his book and his bag off the side table near the bed. He walked slowly into the living room and sat down on the nice plush couch. The noise of the dishes diminishes as he settles in to some reading.

The fire was roaring in the fireplace as he got caught up in the book. Next thing he knew it his right foot was being lifted up onto the coffee table with a pillow being put underneath. "Gotta keep that foot up, keeps the pressure off your knee." The sweet voice spoke once again. Mark nodded as he continued to read. "Thanks. I appreciate everything you have done for me." Arian came running down the stairs and trotted over and laid in front of the fire as Mark got lost once again in his reading and paperwork in his bag. Mark put the book down and leaned his head back on the top of the back of the couch and sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and rested them for a few minutes.

 **Chapter 12**

Mark jumped out of his little rest by a knock on the kitchen door. Arian jumped up and started barking and ran to the door, jumped up and placed his front paws upon the door and looked out the window. Mark sat up and placed his book and things down on the couch next to him, slowly got up to his feet and walked over to the door. He looked out once he heard Arian's barking turn to growls and snarls. Mark looked to Arian as he looked through the white-laced curtains to the gentleman standing outside of the door. Arian backed off once he saw Mark approach the door. He opened it enough to look at the man on the other side. "Can I help you?" Mark bellowed. The man on the other side had to look almost straight up to look at Mark. "Yea my car broke down the road a ways. I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck." He asked. Mark stood there as his mind starting wheeling. The man standing on the other side of the door, Mark shook his head back to reality, it couldn't be the same guy from his dreams. It couldn't be. "Sorry I can't help you. I don't have a phone." Mark answered. The man nodded and walked off.

Mark closed the door as the wind picked up as the snow started to fall heavier. He sighed as he looked to Arian sitting behind him still growling. Mark walked away from the door and patted Arian's head as he walked by him. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down. He placed his forehead upon his right hand and sighed, as his mind went into full speed thinking.

Arian walked over, sat down next to the couch and looked to Mark, whined a bit as he leaned his chin on the arm of the couch. Mark looked to the dog and lifted his head and patted and scratched him behind the ear. "It's alright boy. You're a good dog. Something about that man, just I don't know... Do you know something that I don't?" He sighed. "I'm talking to a dog. Like he will answer me, but I know you are listening." Arian licks his hand and walked off to lie in front of the fire. Mark sighed as he leaned his head back and relaxed a bit. He felt the soft hands upon his foot as it got raised up onto the pillow once again. The soft hand started to do there torture massage upon his foot. He sighed deeply as he relaxed and took in the sensations that the massage was bringing forth. He was so relaxed he fell asleep once again.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark had found himself standing in the room full of the red substance in the man's shoes. He was standing before the bed as some of the red substance dripped onto his brown work boot. He shuddered as the thought of what happened in this very room. Mark leaned a hand out and touched the sheet that was soaked to the mattress. He pulled his hand back as a chill ran through his body. "This is too weird." He whispered to himself. He walked around to the right side of the bed and looked to the sheet that had a hump, well sort of underneath it. Mark took a deep breath as he leaned over and tried to find a spot where the substance wasn't and laid his hand upon the bed. He leaned his other right hand up and grabbed the edge of the sheet. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly as he peeled the sheet back.

As he pulled the sheet back more of the substance could be seen, but this time in major, major puddles. The stench was filling his nose quicker than before as he peeled the sheet back more and more. His eyes began to water from fighting back not to gag at the smell. It felt like death and it would have scared him to death, but he kept himself together as the sheet came back a bit more. He looked closely and stopped with the sheet. He could see something black matted and mixed with the red substance. He picked up his left hand and felt it. He shivered at the feel. It was hair, like human hair. He moved his left hand away as he pulled the sheet more. He could see more the of hair as he moved the sheet. As he moved the sheet more out of his view so he could see underneath. He stopped as a pale flesh color with the smeared red substance started to show. He stopped for a moment and sighed and thought to himself. 'Should I keep going or just back away now?' He nodded as he continued to pull the sheet away.

He stopped once he noticed it was a human woman's face. But there wasn't a whole face to see. Some parts were missing. He noticed her nose had been chopped raggedly off at the base. He leaned over a bit and saw that one of her eyes was gouged out. He jumped back and caught his breath in his throat. Mark stepped back and slipped on the red substance and fell on his ass. He sat there and sighed. "Great just great... If someone comes along and see me, I'm in for it." He heard foot steps as he slid in the substance. He scurried out of view and hid near the bed..

** End Dream Sequence **

Mark sat up very quickly as he yelled out as he looked around in confusion. His heart was racing a million miles an hour, almost like it was about to break through his ribs. Arian jumped up, walked over and laid his head into Mark's lap. He slowly calmed down and looked down at Arian. He laid his hand upon the top of his head and scratched him behind his ear. "It's all right boy. Just had another dream again. Something's weird about them. I think they mean something, but what is the question." Mark sighed as Arian whined a bit and licked his hand. His breathing came back down to almost normal. Mark slowly stood up and decided to call it a night upon reading and going through some work. He headed upstairs for a shower and get ready for bed. He finished up in the bathroom as Arian walked by from the closed door down the hallway. He looked to the closed door, shook his head and walked to the bedroom. He settled down in the bed and sighed as the soft, gentle hands returned and placed his knee upon the pillow once again and massaged it. He sighed deeply as the muscles relaxed in his knee. It was so relaxing that it put him into a relaxing sleep.

 **Chapter 13**

The early morning light found Mark's face as it snuck in through the blinds of the window. Mark's eyes twitched as he grabbed the blankets and covered his head to get some more sleep. Arian lifted his head and yawned as he slowly stood up to his paws and stretched himself out. He shook and walked over to the bed, placed his front paws up on the edge, laid his head upon the bed looking at Mark hiding under the covers with his light brown eyes. Mark settled back down under the covers and sighed heavily. He wanted more sleep but after feeling someone placing themselves on the edge of the bed. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore. Arian lifted his head off the bed and pawed at the blanket, pulled it away from Mark's head. Mark opened his eyes and looked to him. "You want me up don't you?" He asked the dog. Arian just blinked at him, got down off the bed and walked out of the bed room. Mark sighed as he rolled over onto his back and ran his hands over his face. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms and back as he swung his legs over the side.

His knee was still a bit sore, but not as bad as it has been. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to his bag and grabbed some clean jeans, shirt and what not and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He closed the door, just leaving a crack to let the cool air in to keep the steam down as he showered. Arian was no where to be seen at the moment. Mark finished his shower and got himself dressed into some black jeans and Harley Davidson t-shirt. He opened the bathroom door and saw Arian sitting in front of the closed door. He lifted his paw and whined at it. Mark stood there and looked to Arian oddly. "Something the matter or is there something you want?" Arian turned his head and looked to Mark and then back to the door. Mark shook his head and walked back to the bedroom and saw that the room was picked up. He shook his head, his little visitor had struck again. He grabbed his work boots and placed them on.

He just finished tying them when the aroma of eggs and bacon hit his senses. He stood up and was prepared to head downstairs when Arian came walking up to him and sat down in front of him and looked up at him with his light brown eyes. Mark looked down to him confused. "What is it?" He asked the dog. The dog walked off towards the closed door once again. Mark nodded and decided he better check out what was bothering the dog, before Arian drove him bonkers about it.

Mark walked over to the closed door and looked down at the dog that was scratching at the door more. He crouched down gently cause of his right knee and placed his massive right hand upon the dog's head. "Alright what is so important over here?" He asked Arian. The dog stood up and pointed his nose to the bottom of the door and sniffed underneath it. He growled and backed away. Mark stood up and looked to Arian oddly. "What's in here that's getting you upset?" Mark scratched the back of his head in confusion. He placed his hand upon the door knob when he felt the presence that has been helping him out the whole time he has been here. "I hope your hungry. Breakfast is ready." The sweet voice whispered to him. Mark took his hand away from the door knob and nodded. He would look later as he walked away and headed downstairs for some breakfast. The smells of breakfast filled the downstairs as he made it down the stair case. He made his way into the kitchen to a plate sitting on the table full of scrambled eggs, toast and sausage. He seated himself as Arian made his presence known by walking over and sitting staring at him for any scraps that hopefully will drop on the floor. Mark shook his head as he dug into the wonderful breakfast before him.

He leaned back as he placed his fork back down on the empty plate. The plate lifted off the table and went right for the sink. He slowly stood up and patted Arian on his head as he headed towards the back door. The water in the sink ran as dishes were done. He looked to the sink and shook his head. "I almost forgot to ask you.. What's your name?" He asked his invisible helper. The sweet voice came from over near the sink as dishes where being done. "My name is Reina. Sorry I didn't tell you before, it slipped my mind." He nodded. "Such a pretty name. My name is Mark. Very nice to meet you Reina. It's been nice having you around for some company and well Arian too." A slight, sweet giggle was heard. "Thank you M'Lord. I appreciate the nice comments. If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." He nodded as he walked out the back door. Arian followed him outside and walking towards the broken down barn.

Mark trudged through the snow as he made his way to the broken down barn. Arian slipped in between two loosely boards near the door. Mark snuck through the opening between the two partially open doors and walked over to his broken down truck. He sighed as he checked out the damage. He placed his left hand upon his face and placed his elbow in his right hand, almost like he was thinking. "A lot of damage down. I guess I will have to try and fix it the best I can." Arian was sniffing around the barn. He ended up finding a mouse and chasing it through the barn. Mark opened up the truck's hood and propped it up. He looked in and went into his cab and grabbed his mini tool box, placed it on the front bumper and tried to do some repairs.

He stopped as he caught an unfamiliar presence lurking around. He put the wrench down back into the tool box and grabbed a rag, wiped his hands upon them and looked around. Only thing he saw was Arian still going after the mouse. He shrugged it off and went back to work. He sighed as he finished one repair and so many to go. "What got in here.. a bomb or something." He grumbled as he decided to call it a day. He closed the hood after getting his tools together and placing them back into the truck and locking it up. He caught that same feeling again. He whistled to Arian as they left the barn. He shrugged off the feeling. He was walking towards the house as the day was turning into night. He stopped on the porch and stamped off the snow from his feet and dusted himself off. Arian jumped onto the porch and shook off the snow. He stopped and growled as Mark turned around.

It was the same guy that was at the door yesterday asking for a phone for his car. Mark backed up a bit feeling some kind of threat from this gentleman who stood at the bottom of the porch's stairs. Arian growled louder as he stood between Mark and the gentleman. Mark placed a hand upon his back to calm him down. Mark opened the back door and let Arian in. Mark walked in as the guy descended the stairs. Mark felt panic starting to come to the surface. His thoughts were running a million miles an hour. Then it finally came to him, his mind gave him visions of his dreams he was having. The man he saw was now standing before him in the flesh. "Something I can help you with?" Mark asked. The gentleman removed his hat and looked to Mark. "Yes may I come in and use your phone. My car broke down on the road a mile or so away from here. I need a jump." Mark thought about it for a moment and then answered him. "Like I told you yesterday, I can't help you. I don't have a phone. I will have to bid you good day sir." Mark backed up and closed the back door and locked it as he took his boots off. He heard the gentleman walk off the porch. He looked out the window of the door and didn't see the gentleman walking away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking he was losing it. He removed his jacket and hung it up near the door.

"Something the matter M'Lord Mark?" The sweet voice asked. He jumped a bit and sighed deeply. "No nothing's wrong Reina. Just I guess I'm just losing my mind over nothing." She giggled and led him to the couch. "Why don't you relax and I will get you a refreshment, then I will cook you delightful dinner." He followed the pulling upon his arm and seated himself upon the plush, comfy couch and leaned his head back and relaxed. "What may I serve you as a refreshment M'Lord?" He sat there and thought for a moment. "Anything is fine." He said after thinking for a moment. "Yes M'Lord." He sighed as he relaxed as the heat of the fire started to warm him from the outside chill. Arian walked over and laid near the fire and curled up. A few minutes passed by. A tall glass of beer made itself present upon the coffee table. "I hope this will help you relax M'Lord." Reina said as he left to the kitchen. Mark looked to the beer and leaned forward and picked up the glass and sipped it and nodded. "Yes it will. Thank you Reina. I appreciate it." She giggled a bit as noises could be heard in the kitchen. Mark leaned back and kept the glass in his hands as he watched the flames of the fire in the fireplace dancing and burning the wood below it.

The stench of steak cooking caught his nostrils quickly, along with the smell of baking bread. His stomach made itself known to the odor of the food. Mark placed a hand upon it and sighed as he enjoyed his beer until dinner was ready.

 **Chapter 14**

He had closed his eyes just for a moment before he heard Reina's voice telling him dinner was served. Mark opened his eyes and yawned a bit. He stood to his feet and walked into the kitchen and placed his empty beer glass in the sink. He looked over to the table and saw a small, nice looking meal sitting on table with two lit white candles near the middle of the table. He walked over and sat himself behind the heeping plate of food. Steak and potatoes with a side salad and a big slice of apple pie and a few slices of bread on the side. "I hope you like it. I made it especially for you." Reina said as dishes could be heard moving in the sink quietly as she started to wash them. Mark nodded and started in on the wonderful meal. Arian lifted his head, got to his paws, walked into the kitchen over to his dish and dug into his food.

Mark sighed deeply as he pushed himself away from the table. "That was delicious Reina. Best home cooking I have had in a long time." He stood up and brought his dishes to the sink and walked off and sat on the couch in the living room. Arian finished up and licking his chops as he walked in and laid back down by the fire. Mark sat back and relaxed as the sounds of dishes were heard then silence. "M'Lord can you come here please?" Reina asked. Mark lifted his head up and he looked towards the kitchen upon hearing another noise, but it was from outside.

Mark stood up and walked into the kitchen over to the sink. "What is it Reina?" She sighed timidly then began to speak. "There's someone outside. I hear them but I don't know where or what's going on. It's frightening to me." Mark wanted to comfort her but didn't know how to, physically, but he had to tell her in words. "It's alright. Arian and I will go check it out. Just stay here. I will be right back." Mark walked over to the door and slipped his boots on and grabbed his jacket and a lantern and lit it. Arian got to his feet, trotted over and stood waiting as he sniffed at the door and growled. Mark looked down to him and opened the back door to the kitchen. Arian bolted out into the darkness of the night. Mark sighed as he put his jacket on and grabbed the lit lantern and walked out the door, closed it behind him. He lifted the lantern and looked around for Arian. He whistled for him and he didn't respond. Mark looked around with his eyes. He closed his jacket a bit to keep the chill off of him. He walked off the porch and looked around the house. There was nothing out there. Then he heard Arian barking from near the barn. Mark turned around near the side of the house as a shovel came right towards him. He moved quickly out of the way, but the shovel hit his hand and knocked the lantern out of his hand. He grabbed his left hand and gritted his teeth in pain. The lantern went out as it hit the ground as he heard a mighty swing once again. He dodged and moved every time it was swung at him.

At the last swing, Mark grabbed the shovel by the handle and growled. "Nice try smart guy. You wanna talk to me before I end up shoving this shovel up your ass." Arian came running up and barking as he did. The voice came from the darkness at the other end of the shovel. "I needed to use a phone that's all and you turned me away. Why did you turn me away?" Mark growled and sighed. "I told you I don't have a phone other wise I would of let you in."

The man growled and tried to yank the shovel away and fell to the ground with an 'umph' sound. Mark took the shovel and held it in his hand as Arian stood in front of him growling and snarling at the man sitting in the snow before him. "Call your dog off." He yelled. Mark smirked. "I won't not unless you get off my land and don't come back, then maybe I will think about calling him off. You pissed him off and now you think I will undo your mess. No that isn't my decision, it's his." He patted the dog's head and started walking back towards the house, leaving Arian and the gentleman to deal with one another. Mark stood near the porch as he heard the guy get to his feet and run off through the snow. Arian chased him and stopped a few feet away from the snowed covered field nearby. Arian barked some more and then stopped, turned around and came running back towards the house and jumped up on the porch panting out of breath. Mark climbed the stairs and patted Arian's head. "Good dog." Mark reached for the door as it swung open. Arian walked in, drank some water out of his bowl and went into the living room and laid down. Mark walked in as the door closed behind him. He walked over to the sink and placed his left bruised wrist under cold running water, easing the pain. He felt a pair of soft, tender hands upon his shoulders. "Are you alright?" Reina asked. He nodded as he turned the water off and dried his hands off. "Yes I am. I think I'm just gonna go shower and do some reading before going to bed." The hands slid off his massive shoulders as he turned around and descended the stairs to the second floor.

Mark grabbed his sweat pants and kicked his boots off under the bench where his duffle bag was. He sighed as he removed his shirt and placed it on the floor with his other dirty clothes and walked towards the bathroom. He entered as he heard Arian walking down the hallway slowly, laid between the closed door he was scratching at and the bathroom door. Mark left the door open just a bit and got ready for bed. A few minutes later he opened the bathroom door and walked towards the bedroom. He placed the rest of his clothes near his duffle bag and reached in. He grabbed a wrap and decided to wrap his wrist up to keep it from moving for a few days. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at the wrap and placed it upon the side table near the bed. He decided not to after all. He would give it a few days and see what happens. He laid down, covered up and grabbed his book off the table and began to read. Only thing he heard was the crackling of the fire in the fire place and Arian snoring up a storm in the hallway. He sighed as he got into the book and slowly fell asleep.

 **Chapter 15**

He found himself feeling light in weight as he looked around. He was in the living room. He could hear a dog barking from outside. He looked over to the plush couch, there sat a young lady about late twenties, long, glorious dark brown hair that sat about her shoulders. She was sitting curled up reading a book in front of a roaring fire in the fire place. She wore a see through, white night gown. Her body was perfect from her ruby red lips and hazel brown eyes, to her luscious curved hips to her dainty looking toes. Mark's jaw dropped to the floor as the young lady started to hum to herself as he turned a page in the book she was lost in. She was gorgeous and Mark couldn't believe she was alone. He kept watching as a sound of a knocking was heard at the back kitchen door. She looked up to the door and slowly got off the couch and strolled almost like an angel across the floor to the back door. She peeked through the white-laced curtains and opened the door a bit. "Excuse me M'Lady for bothering you. I was wondering if I could use your phone. My car broke down the road a bit of ways and I need a tow truck." A man spoke. Mark listened and knew he recognized the voice, but it didn't quite click at first. The lady shook her head and turned the man away by closing the back door. She locked the door and returned to her place on the couch and went back to reading. Mark watched it all happen and couldn't figure out what this was suppose to mean.

It seemed like time stood still, when the young lady stood up once again and headed for the back door. She grabbed a jacket and placed it on and pair of boots as she headed outside, leaving the door open a crack as she exited. Mark watched and then headed to the window as the young woman headed out to quiet the barking dog then let him inside for the evening. The back door squeaked as the small, stout little gentleman from his previous dreams entered the house. He looked very sneaky and was carrying a shovel with him. Mark found out he couldn't move or nothing. His feet felt frozen as he watched. The gentleman headed up the stairs to the second floor not leaving tracks or nothing. He turned back and saw that the young woman and the dog were nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later the dog came running in and sniffed around as he growled. The young lady walked in and took off her boots and jacket as the dog looked over and up at her, "What's wrong Arian?" she asked the dog. The dog whined and headed up the stairs. The young lady followed with a lantern in her hand to see what the dog had found.

** End Dream Sequence **

The dream faded out as the young lady seemed to be getting farther and farther away as Mark tried to follow. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark out as he could see it between the curtain and shade in the window. He sighed as he rolled over and winced at his very sore wrist. He looked to it. It was almost fully covered with the black and purple bruise. He sighed as he sat up and looked around. Arian wasn't in front of the fire like he always was at night. He thought that was quite odd. He uncovered himself and got to his feet and walked out of the room and into the hallway. There he found Arian lying in the hallway with his nose to the closed door. Mark stopped and looked to him, his mind going a hundred miles a minute with thoughts, pictures and such from his dreams.

They were getting all jumbled in his mind, like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle. All the pieces were there, but he had a hard time placing them together. He walked back into the bedroom and reached for his bag and pulled out a legal pad and a pen and began to write things down about his dreams that might be clues to what is going on around here. He also put on another piece of paper what has been going on around him in real life. Maybe everything could tie in somehow. He didn't know for sure, until he got everything do in ink and then figure it out from there. He wrote until he could write no more. He yawned as he placed the pad and pen on the night stand near the bed and laid back down. He placed his left hand behind his head and left his right one on his midsection as he stared at the ceiling thinking about his dream and wondering if they connected somehow. He smirked and shook his head. "You are completely losing it now." He mumbled to himself. He laid there for a few more minutes and then closed his eyes for some more sleep.

 **Chapter 16**

Mark woke up with the light of the morning shining through the curtains of the window. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. His mind was whirling around with thoughts of his dreams. "I know they have a connection with what has been going on around here lately. But how are they though?" He whispered to himself. He slowly sat up and grabbed the pad full of the clues he had written down last night. He propped the pillow up behind him and grabbed the pen and started writing as he decided to try and make connection somehow, before jumping to conclusions. He was just finishing up when he heard the sweet voice coming from the doorway of the bedroom. "Good morning M'Lord. Did you sleep well?" He put the pad and pen down on the side table and nodded to answer her. He uncovered himself and swung his feet to the floor as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to grab himself some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. While he went to change, he could hear the sounds of the bed being stripped of the dirty sheets and changed to fresh new ones.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Arian lying in front of the closed door once again. Mark approached the dog and knelt down and patted his head. Arian lifted his head and looked to Mark with his light brown eyes. Mark stood back up and placed his hand upon the door knob. He closed his eyes as the images from his dreams came rolling back to him, like a film projector had saved the images and turned them into a movie to play for him right at that time. His body began to shake as the images rolled through his mind. The bed, walls and everything covered in the red substance. The stench filled his nostrils as his hand shook upon the door knob of the closed door. Images of seeing the nearly unidentified lady lying under the soaked sheets. He could feel chills running up and down his spine as the gentleman's voice echoed in his mind as the barks of Arian bounced off with them. His eyes shot open as he let go of the door knob and fell backwards onto his ass and sat there. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He wiped them away with his shirt as Arian stood up and licked his face. Mark sighed as he got himself back together. Arian stepped back and sat down and looked at him.

Mark nodded to him as he slowly got to his still shaking feet and walked back to the bedroom. The bed was already made as he walked over to the table and grabbed the pad, he had previously written the clues and such on. He looked it over and nodded and looked to the dog then back to the pad in his hand. Mark stood up and placed the pad in his duffle bag as he walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. He walked through the kitchen and headed out the back door to the barn to work on his truck. He needed to get out and clear his mind before he lost his mind completely, if he already hasn't done so. Arian walked out the door before it closed in front of him. He walked a few feet behind Mark and snuck into the barn through another way. Mark walked into the barn and over to his truck to work on the repairs for a while. He needed to clear his mind. He sighed as he got his tools out and started in on his work.

After a few minutes he looked over his shoulder to Arian chasing the mouse around the barn once again. He shook his head and smiled a bit. "Give it up Arian. You aren't gonna get it man." Arian stopped and looked to him with his head tilted and then went back to sniffing it out once again. Arian stopped and growled as he stood next to the truck. Mark lifted his head up from his work and looked down at Arian and then to the doorway. That same guy that wanted to use the phone was back once again. But this time, the gentleman's shirt was covered in the same red substance he had seen in his dreams. Mark dropped his tools and packed them up real quick and closed his hood, tossed the mini tool box into his truck and locked it up as the man slowly approached Mark. Mark backed away quickly as he tripped over some old wooden boxes and fell into the hay. He got back to his feet quickly as Arian growled and barked at the man. The man was carrying a huge butcher knife with the same red substance that was on his shirt, hands and jeans. Mark sat in horror then scrambled to his feet and ran out of the barn with Arian nipping at his heels. Mark didn't stop until he was in the house and closed the door. Arian had gotten in before Mark decided to close the door.

Mark slumped to the floor as he slowly caught his breath and leaned his back against the door. Arian sat there and whined a bit and licked his face. Mark sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to the couch and sat down. His pad was sitting on the coffee table. He looked to it oddly, not remembering bringing it down with him earlier. He reached over for it and placed it in his lap as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Arian walked over and laid in front of the fire and watched Mark carefully. "I have now, officially lost it" he grumbled to himself. He sighed as his mind was going a million miles an hour. Images of his nightmares bouncing around in his head once again, after seeing what he did in the barn. "It looked so real. But wasn't it really?" He shook his head as he lifted his head up and looked to Arian. He got to his feet and carried the pad upstairs with him. He approached the closed door as Arian ran up the stairs and sat down nearby. Mark swallowed hard as he placed his hand upon the door knob and began to turn it...

 **Chapter 17**

Mark took a deep breath as his heart pounding against his ribs, almost like it wanted to slam out of his chest. He closed his eyes as he turned the knob all the way and stood there. The stench filled his nostrils, it made him feel sick to his stomach. It was stronger than before. He got himself under control as he slowly pushed open the door. He let go of the knob as he stood in the doorway of the room. The room was pitch black. Mark narrowed his eyes to see inside, but it was no use he couldn't see nothing. Arian got up and walked into the room, almost like he owned the room. A shiver ran down Mark's back. He shivered all over as he took a small step forward and grabbed a nearby lantern and lit it. He held it up as the room lit up from the dim light. It was a bedroom. He looked around a bit from where he was standing. He could hear Arian sniffing around the room at his own pleasure. Mark stopped dead in his exploring from afar. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour with images flying by. He closed his eyes then slowly opened them once again, after noticing a case of deja vue setting in. He shook his head as Arian walked out and left.

Mark stepped back as the images from his dreams came forth. He started to panic once he realized his dreams where not dreams anymore. They were real right before him. The walls of the bedroom were covered in a red substance, along with most of the room and it's furnishings. His eyes traveled over to the bed that sat almost in the middle of the room. It was the same as in his dream as well. He knew if he stepped up and covered the weird looking lump in the bed, he would discover a woman's body with some parts missing and what not. He grabbed the door knob and slammed the door and slammed his back against it as he slid down. He seated himself as he slowly got himself back together.

His dreams were right all along about the mysterious shut door. He coughed heavily and crawled away from the door and sat down near the bathroom door with his back against the wall. His legs were outstretched out in front of him. He sat while he got his mind together. He needed to get himself together before he stood up once again. He felt the soft hands of Reina upon the back of his neck. "I guess you have found Arian's and mine's secret." Mark jumped at the words being said. "Yea what a wonderful secret. You or whoever are some sick fuckers. What the hell's going on around here?" He yelled and then settled down again. The soft voiced sighed as mark waited for an explanation. Arian came walking back over and sat down in front of Mark. Arian tilted his head and listened carefully...

"M'Lord I didn't want you to find out too soon about that room, until it was the right time to tell you." The voice began. Mark smirked and sat and listened. "Before you judge, please hear me out first." Mark nodded and motioned for her to continue. She sighed softly as she began to tell her story to him. "This is not easy for me to explain so please bare with me... It was a cold night a few weeks ago. I was sitting at home reading while Arian was outside. I heard him barking and then a knock on my door. It was a stout man looking for a phone. I had just recently moved in and didn't have one yet. So I turned him away. I closed the door and went back to my reading. After awhile I decided I would go and let Arian in for the night, I couldn't leave him out in the cold for too much longer."

"I went out and got Arian and walked back to the house. Arian had made his way into the house. I must of left the door open when I left to go let him in. I walked back inside and took off my boots and jacket as I heard him growl. I asked him what was wrong. He looked to me and ran upstairs. I watched him as I heard him growling and barking. I was scared to hear him act like that in my own home. I slowly ascended the steps to see what was wrong. Next thing I knew it the same gentleman that I turned away at my door was running after Arian with a shovel in his hands. Arian ran past me then the gentleman. I held onto the railing. Arian ran out the back door as the man closed it and locked it.." She paused for a moment. Mark heard her voice starting to become scared.

Mark comforted her. "You don't have to go on anymore, if you don't feel like telling me." She took a deep breath and continued. "I was scared for my life. I got to my feet quickly and ran up the remaining stairs and into the spare bedroom. I hid in the bed maybe knowing he wouldn't find me in the darkness. I was wrong. I heard his footsteps up the stairs. They got closer and closer. I started to panic deep inside. My mind was telling me to be quiet and he wouldn't found me. My heart was racing almost jumping out of my chest. I could hear Arian barking and scratching at the door downstairs. He knew something was wrong. Next thing I knew it I felt a huge pound upon my head and then blackness." She sighed deeply once again. "As you see M'Lord, I'm a wandering spirit. My death hasn't been solved yet. That's why I wander around the house doing things like I normally do if I was alive." Mark didn't know what to say nor tell her. He knew the rest of the story from where she left off, but didn't want to tell her. Mark just nodded and sighed deeply, "Is this why I'm here? To help you solve this and let you rest in peace like you should be." There was silence. He knew the silence was his 'Yes' answer. He nodded as he patted Arian's head. "I know the rest of your story Reina. I can tell you if you like me too. Then will that help you rest for all eternity?" He asked. A huge gasp came from the soft voice. "Yes please M'Lord. I want to know everything." She said with a bit of excitement in her voice. Mark placed his pad upon the floor as he began to explain everything to Reina. Hoping this would help her settle her soul and rest like she should be.

 **Chapter 18**

Mark finished telling the rest of the story, he was hoping it was the rest of the story to Reina. Hoping this would help her put the rest of the pieces together for her. She sighed as he finished up. "So that explains why I haven't been acting right past few days. Cause of all of this going on." "I'm sorry M'Lord for putting you all through this." Mark nodded as he stood up to his feet and looked to Arian. He descended the stairs to the back door in the kitchen. Arian got to his paws quickly and ran after him, nipping at Mark's heels. He slid to a halt as Mark looked to him. "You stay here Arian. I got some unfinished business to take care of." Arian tilted his head to the side as Mark opened the door and closed it behind him once again. He walked down the porch steps and across the yard to the barn. Arian jumped up and placed his front paws on the door and looked out the window, watching Mark walk towards the barn. Arian started barking and pawing at the door, trying to get Mark's attention.

Mark heard Arian barking as he approached the barn.

He never looked back or anything. He knew what he had to do and it had to be done. He heard the rattling of tools in the back of the barn as he quietly entered. He walked over to the back end of the truck and grabbed the tire iron off the tailgate. The moon shined brightly through the holes in the roof of the falling apart barn. He looked around the cab of the truck and saw the stout gentleman from his dreams rummaging through some gardening and farming tools in the corner. Mark walked out so he could be seen. He hid the tire iron behind him out of view as he spoke, "Something I can help you with Friend?" The gentleman jumped and looked over his shoulder to Mark and shook his head. He had grabbed a shovel and began to walk towards the exit of the barn. Mark watched him from his position. He lifted a brow as the gentleman left the barn. Mark decided to follow him. "What you gonna use the shovel for?" He asked, following somewhat close behind. He knew he was annoying the stout man. He heard him grunt at him as he kept at him. The stout gentleman stopped at the bottom of the porch stairs.

Mark stood somewhat behind and waited for an answer. Mark and the gentleman could hear Arian barking and scratching at the back door. "What do you want and why do you carry a shovel? Answer me or you will be eating out a stomach tube for the remainder of your life" Mark threatened. The man lifted the shovel up so fast and swung it, Mark barely got out of the way and blocked it with the tire iron. He lifted his left hand up and ripped the handle of the shovel out of the guy's hand and threw it to the ground away from the both of them. The guy panicked and was very intimidated by Mark's size. He reached behind himself up his shirt and pulled out a huge hunting knife. The guy swung it towards Mark trying to scare him off. Mark jumped back avoiding the blade. Mark could hear Arian going nuts at the back door. Then there was silence from the dog. The gentleman kept trying to cut Mark. Mark kept avoiding the blade the best he could until the crashing of glass caught both of there attention.

Arian came crashing through the side window, snarling and growling. The gentleman dropped the knife and stood like a deer in headlights. His skin tone turned white as he finally got his feet to move as he began to run off. Mark had fallen to the ground as he tried to avoid the knife one last time. Arian ran after the gentleman, snapping his jaws and barking. Mark got to his feet and dusted himself off. The moon slipped behind a drifting cloud, making the Earth dark. Mark walked towards the porch and stood on it as he listened to the gentleman panic and beg Arian to leave him alone. But of course Arian wouldn't listen. He mauled him down and went to town on him, chowing down that is. Mark could hear the struggle of gentleman and the snarling, barking and tearing of cloth. Then all went quiet as the moon light cascaded over the land once again. Mark could see Arian walking back towards the house licking his chops. Mark smirked as he opened the door and Arian walked right in. Mark followed and closed the door behind him.

He kicked off his boots as Arian chugged some water out of his water dish. Mark walked past him into the living room. He plopped himself down on the plush sofa with a deep sigh. Arian walked over after finishing his water and laid down at his feet. Mark leaned down and scratched him behind the ear, "Good boy.. Thanks I owe you my life." Arian tilted his head, enjoying the attention. Mark felt a pair of soft hands upon his shoulders. "Thank you M'Lord. Arian and I both thank you." Mark nodded as she began to massage his shoulders gently. Mark leaned his head forward a bit and relaxed slowly under her hands. It was very relaxing. It was so relaxing that Mark laid on his stomach on the couch for better access to his shoulders then he dozed off.

 **Chapter 19**

Mark shivered a bit as he opened his eyes. He was still on the couch where he had dozed off before. He slowly sat up. The house wasn't as nice as it was. It was run down and full of dust and dirt. His duffle bag laid beside him on the floor, like it dropped on the floor. He sat up and looked around, he rubbed the back of his neck. It was stiff from laying the wrong way. He slowly stood up and stretched himself out. He picked up his bag. It was morning, he could tell by the sun shining through the torn curtains hanging in the kitchen window. He stopped as he heard the dog move. The dog walked over and sat down and looked to Mark with his head tilted. Mark looked to the dog and knelt down. The dog walked over to him and laid his head into his hands. Mark scratched the dog behind the ear as he looked to the collar. Something in marker was written on the collar very faintly. He looked closely. The marker was sort of faded and the word 'Arian' was written on it.

He looked to the dog and lifted a brow. "Your name Arian there mutt?" The dog perked his ears and barked. Mark nodded. "At least I know your name now." He grabbed his bag and walked to the back door and looked to the dog as he opened the door. "You coming or you just going to stand there?" he asked the dog. Arian stood up to his paws and trotted out the door. Mark closed the door and descended the stairs. His truck was parked out in front of the house, like nothing ever happened to it. He rubbed the back of his neck confused. He shook his head and walked up to the truck and opened the driver side and tossed his bag into the bag seat as Arian jumped in and hopped into the passenger seat and sat down. Mark shook his head with a chuckle as he climbed in and started up the big silver Dodge.

He closed the door and sat there for a moment. He felt like he had been sleeping forever. He looked to the run down old house as a shiver ran up and down his spine. He shuddered and looked to Arian. "Don't look at me like that." Arian tilted his head and looked to Mark with his light brown eyes and blinked. Mark shrugged and threw the truck into gear and traveled on to his destination of the house show. As he was driving, his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it. "Holy shit, where the hell have you been man.. Been trying to get a hold of you for almost a week now." Glenn practically yelled through the cell phone. Mark grumbled and then answered him. "Hold on. I got stuck with my truck over night..." Glenn sighed. "You mean a week not over night Mark. Did something hit you in the head or something?"

Mark rolled his eyes and looked to the dog in his passenger seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Glenn." "Why you hiding something from me Mark?" Glenn asked. "No I ain't Glenn... The truth is always hidden from your vision until it dawns on you." Mark chuckled as Glenn told him where they were on tour. Mark said he would be there in a few hours and hung up. He tossed his cell phone into the back seat and sighed as he laid his hand upon Arian's head and scratched him behind his ear. "Looks like the truth will stay hidden Arian. Nobody doesn't need to know it but you and me." Arian yipped to answer him. Mark laughed as they both traveled on down the road to their next stop.

Mark pulled into the garage of the arena and grabbed his bags and headed into the arena. Arian jumped out and walked by his side. He entered the through the back door to avoid all questioning of his where bouts for the past week. He entered his locker room and threw his bags on the floor and plopped himself onto the leather couch in his locker room and sighed. Arian followed him inside and sat down in front of him. He just closed his eyes for a moment when someone was pounding on his locker room. The door opened and in walked Glenn. He closed the door and crossed his arms over his massive chest and looked to Mark. Mark opened his eyes and placed his hands behind his head and looked to him. "Can I help you Glenn?" He asked. He nodded as he lifted a brow and waited for Mark's explanation.

Mark sighed. "Like I told you on the phone Glen.. You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Glenn grunted. Mark sighed as he explained everything to Glen. His run in with Arian, the house, the dreams, the sweet lady ghost that haunted the house he was staying in. The whole time he explained it to him, Glen was thinking he was nuts. Mark finished as Glen laughed. "What's so funny?" Mark asked. Glen stopped laughing and looked to Mark. "Do you expect me to believe a story like that bro.. Come on now, you can tell me what you really did." Mark rolled his eyes and patted Arian on the head. Glen looked to the dog. "But I do believe that mutt kicked your ass." Mark stood up and looked to Glenn. "Glenn shut the hell up before I pound you into the floor like a tent peg." Glenn lifted his hands up as Arian growled at him. "Alright. Well, good to see you back bro." Mark nodded as Arian settled down. Glenn walked out and closed the door behind him. Mark opened his duffle bag and grabbed his ring gear and kicked off his boots and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his match. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and looked to Arian. "Only we know the hidden truth, don't we Arian." Arian lifted his head up and barked at him. Mark laughed as he walked into the bathroom to change and head out for his match.

End...


End file.
